


Roommates

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkwardness, Caretaking, Colds, M/M, Roommates, Sickfic, new feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Heero arrives home after a long mission to find Duo sick in his bed. Heero is having some  f e e l I n g s
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Heero Yuy
Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514927
Kudos: 10





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I found on my Tumblr that fits with the series.
> 
> War era. They aren’t together yet, but Duo was feeling sick and lonely and a little bit scared since his experiences with illness haven’t been great. Heero is starting to realize he has a crush.

It’s late when Heero staggers into the little safe house he and some of the other pilots have been staying in. He isn’t sure, but he doesn’t think anyone else is in at the moment. He’s surprised that he doesn’t feel relief at the prospect of a night to himself. Sharing a room with Duo is definitely frustrating, but Heero finds himself wishing the other pilot were around after the stress of the mission he’d been on for the past two weeks. 

Heero gets his wish when he walks into the tiny room he’s been sharing with Duo and stops just short of his bed. In his bed, curled in a nest of pillows and blankets from both beds, is his roommate. The boy is asleep, but restless, and Heero is surprised that he doesn’t wake. Heero should leave to shower, but instead he watches Duo for a moment, concerned. The other pilot is trembling and letting out tiny sounds every so often. 

At first, Heero thinks that he’s having a nightmare, but then he notices the deep flush of the boy’s cheeks and the red rawness around his nose. Cautiously, he brings his hand up to hover over Duo’s forehead, purposely not making contact, and nearly gasps when he feels the heat radiating from him. He must really be sick. 

He makes his way to the bathroom for the med kit, stopping at the kitchen to put a kettle on. When he returns, he gently wakes the other pilot, waiting for him to answer in the affirmative before turning on the bedside lamp with a muttered apology. When his eyes flutter open, Duo has on that little lopsided grin of his, reaching out for Heero’s hand before stopping midway there. There’s an odd look on his face. 

Heero doesn’t intend to stare, but when Duo reaches for him, he notices immediately. In the mass of pillows and blankets it was hard to tell that Duo even had clothes on, but he could see now that Duo was wearing his sweater. Heero looks away and busies himself with finding fever reducers and cold and flu tablets, confused by the revelation and the way it makes his heart leap into his throat. 

“Sorry...about your bed. I just...” Duo whispers hoarsely, seeming to take Heero’s glaring as a sign of anger for being in his bed. 

“Don’t.” Heero says, and it comes out harsher than he intends. Duo moves to get up, and Heero shakes his head, pushing him gently back into his nest. 

That’s not what I meant. You’re clearly sick.” Then he thrusts his hand out. “Take these. The kettle should be ready by now.” Heero deposits several different tablets into the other boy’s clammy palm and leaves to tend to the kettle. 

When he returns, Duo has sloppily remade the other bed in the room with clean sheets and pillows he took from Wufei’s empty room. In the other bed, Duo is back in his nest, watching sleepily. He accepts the spearmint and lavender tea without protest, barely making a face at the taste. 

Heero smiles faintly. 

“Drink it and go to sleep, Duo.” Then he’s gone, change of clothes and shower kit in hand.


End file.
